


Any Place Will Do

by 3x3



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: EVErybODY FIIIIIIIIIIINDS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE, Gen, M/M, You're Welcome, this is the fluff i deserve and i will settle for nothing less, y'all know you want the domesticity don't lie to yourselves well here it is!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: The (re)building of a family is so so much simpler than once imagined.
Relationships: Afuro Terumi | Aphrodi/Fubuki Shirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Any Place Will Do

**Author's Note:**

> so uh people who follow me on tumblr would know i posted this as a short on a whim after a post earlier that day claiming i wanted more domesticity in my ships.  
> Yes I did write this right on the spot because I was stuck with haihiro crack. ya know, the usual. That's why I don't have writing notes for this one sorry.

"It's cherry blossom season soon."

Terumi pauses chopping carrots to stick his head out the kitchen doorway. Catching the calendar on the far side of the wall, he hums thoughtfully. "I guess you're right. You're used to seeing them much later though, aren't you, Fubuki- _kun_? Living in Hokkaido and all that."

"Well," Fubuki chuckles. It's a light and breezy sound, and it sends little flutters in Terumi's heart. "When I was younger, I suppose. Our whole family would celebrate _hanami_ when the flowers bloom. But then- you know what happened. To me, _hanami_ is deeply etched into the idea of family. I simply never paid specific attention to cherry blossoms after that."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Terumi frowns.

Fubuki smiles gently, a carefully balanced arch on his lips, graceful and fleeting, just like a cherry blossom. "Why are you apologizing?"

Moments like these always leave Terumi at a loss of words. It's a baffling thing to him, that someone as kind and thoughtful as Fubuki Shirou found the need to hide, to mask himself, to make light of his own hurt. It must be exhausting, keeping up this facade. Terumi doesn't want to interfere with how Fubuki holds himself to the world, but at least with Terumi, he hopes that Fubuki wouldn't need to arm himself with layers of disguise.

Terumi hastily wipes his palms on his apron, and prays to gods he doesn't really believe in that they aren't completely revolting before taking hold of Fubuki's hands. (Judging by the reaction, passable at least.) He cradles them softly and runs the pads of his thumbs over Fubuki's fingers mindlessly. "When the flowers are in bloom, will you accompany me to observe their beauty?"

Fubuki's eyes widen, and Terumi's heart is pounding in his ears. _What if I'm being too forward?_ he thinks. _What if I've crossed that borderline?_

"What do you mean?"

_Breathe._

"You said that you're used to associating _hanami_ with family." his face must be flushing terribly by now, with how hot his cheeks feel. On top of that, his tongue also feels a little dry. _Keep it together!_ He chides himself silently. _Don't lose your nerves now._

Thankfully Fubuki is patient, and only tilts his head to encourage Terumi to continue.

He steels himself once again. "What I'm saying is, I wish that I could be that to you. Family, that is. If you'd like."

It takes an agonizing second before the words truly settle, and Terumi watches with relief as the eyes he's come to adore light up quietly, like the rising sun. "I'd love that." Fubuki says, voice barely above a whisper, but Terumi catches it all the same. He catches it, and stores it close to his heart. These words are to be cherished. All words from Fubuki are to be cherished. "I'd love that." he reapeats, a little louder this time. "Thank you."

Terumi is suddenly breathless. A rapidly-growing fondness bursts, constricting his chest. "Anything for you." he catches himself replying, lightheaded.

There's a cute little puff of laughter from Fubuki, and Terumi thinks it feels a lot like falling in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hanami is basically flower watching no really i mean it.花見 is made up of the kanji for "flower" and the kanji for "see"  
> guess where the title came from  
> Beautiful World it came from Beautiful World from the NGE rebuild movies  
> guys you might think this is cute and all and honestly i feel the same why but i still want to cry every time i remember the song that prompted me to write this fic at all (Sakura Nagashi)


End file.
